


Tormenta de nieve

by GiliArt



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Horses, Romance, Snow
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 07:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17220002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiliArt/pseuds/GiliArt
Summary: Después de una discusión Arturia se pierde en la nieve.





	Tormenta de nieve

—¡¿Por qué siempre crees que tienes la razón en todo?! —preguntó la rubia golpeando con ambas manos el escritorio de Gilgamesh. 

—Porque la tengo, Arturia —contestó el hombre molesto levantándose de su silla.

Esa respuesta hizo que el enfado de la mujer aumentara.

—¡NO, NO LA TIENES! —gritó fuera de sí y acto seguido, se dio la vuelta para salir a paso rápido de la oficina del arrogante rubio que era su pareja.

El hombre entrecerró sus ojos bermellón y rodeó su escritorio con la intención de seguirla. 

—¿A dónde crees que vas? Te vas a congelar si sales, la tormenta pronto va a empeorar —Le advirtió al ver como la rubia sacaba un abrigo del armario junto a la puerta de la casa y se lo ponía con prisa. 

—No siempre estás en lo cierto Gilgamesh, ya es tiempo de que alguien te demuestre que puedes equivocarte—dijo poniéndose la capucha del abrigo y acto seguido se dirigió hacia la puerta. 

El hombre aceleró el paso para alcanzarla y la tomó del brazo.

—¡No seas obstinada Arturia, hazme caso!—dijo en tono de orden y apretó su agarre sobre ella.  

La mujer de ojos color esmeralda se zafó bruscamente de él.

—¡NO! ¡Rubio arrogante! —Le gritó y corrió hacia la puerta. 

Gilgamesh se enojó de sobremanera por los actos de la rubia.

—¡Bien entonces haz lo que quieras, pero no voy a cuidarte cuando hayas pescado una gripe o algo peor, no me importa lo que te pase! —gritó viendo como Arturia abría la puerta y sintiendo como la fría brisa se colaba dentro de la casa.  

—¡Bien!—exclamó la mujer saliendo.

—¡Bien! —gritó el hombre enfadado.

—¡BIEEEN! —gritó aún más fuerte la rubia y después cerró la puerta, azotándola.

Gilgamesh caminó rápidamente de nuevo a su oficina y fue a pararse frente al gran ventanal detrás de su escritorio. Abrió las cortinas y miró la silueta de la mujer alejándose de la casa, caminando sobre el manto blanco que lo cubría todo y a través de la nevada que aún se mantenía ligera. «Quizá ella tiene razón y el tiempo no empeore», pensó y cuando ya no pudo verla más, se dirigió a su sofá y se recostó en el.

Nunca antes le había gritado a Arturia, ni ella a él, siempre habían encontrado la forma de resolver los asuntos en los que no estaban de acuerdo de manera equilibrada y sensata; pero esta vez, no fue así. 

Cuando la rubia vino a él para decirle que quería ir a visitar a una amiga en el pueblo, él le había dicho que esa mañana habían dado aviso de una posible tormenta de nieve, por lo que no era seguro salir, pero la mujer se mostró convencida de que el pronóstico se equivocaba y había insistido obstinadamente; sin embargo, el rubio no había querido negociar y tajantemente le había prohibido que saliera.          

Quizá ese había sido su error, si él no hubiera usado la palabra "prohibir", seguramente la rubia hubiera terminado reconsiderando su deseo de salir esa tarde y él lo sabía, porque en cuanto había pronunciado esa palabra, los ojos de Arturia habían adquirido un singular brillo que connotaba obstinación, enfado y determinación; una peligrosa combinación en el hermoso león de rubia melena que era su mujer.  

El hombre dejó salir un largo suspiro y luego volteó a ver la ventana, evaluando la nevada que seguía cayendo delicadamente en poca cantidad. 

—Terca, no sé por qué me preocupo por ti —dijo para después acurrucarse en el sofá y al poco tiempo quedarse dormido.

.............

 

El ruido de algo arañando la puerta de su oficina lo despertó, aún adormilado fue a abrir encontrándose con su golden retriever color crema que se mostraba bastante ansioso.

—¿Enkidu? ¿qué pasa amigo?—preguntó acariciando su cabeza con una mano, mientras con la otra, se frotaba los ojos tratando de despertar por completo— ¿Quieres salir? —cuestionó al ver como el perro corría a la puerta principal para arañarla y soltar algunos ladridos.

Ante esto, el rubio que seguía parado en la puerta de su oficina echó una mirada hacia el ventanal y vio como la nieve caía de manera potente y en gran cantidad. 

—La tormenta se intensificó chico, lo siento, pero no podemos salir ahora —dijo en tono de disculpa dirigiéndose al canino para después caminar hasta él y acariciarlo en un intento por calmarlo; por alguna razón el perro seguía arañando ansiosamente la puerta de la casa.

Entonces una idea golpeó a Gilgamesh con fuerza. Sin lastimar al animal lo inmovilizó y le hizo una seña para que guardara silencio. 

—¿Arturia? —La llamó en voz alta y luego esperó alguna señal, ruido o contestación que le hiciera saber que ella había vuelto a casa, pero no ocurrió nada.

Entonces soltó a Enkidu y se apresuró a buscar a la mujer en todas las habitaciones de la casa, pero no la encontró. Cada vez más nervioso, corrió hacia el armario junto a la puerta principal y buscó el abrigo azul con blanco que la había visto ponerse antes de salir, pero no estaba ahí.

El rubio preocupado, fue a su oficina y telegrafió a la única amiga que su mujer tenía en el pueblo preguntando si Arturia estaba ahí, pero la pronta respuesta no hizo sino aumentar su ansiedad. Su mujer no estaba ahí y de hecho nunca había llegado, por lo que Irisviel había pensado que gracias al aviso de tormenta seguramente su amiga había decidido quedarse en casa.

Gilgamesh trató de calmarse y pensar, no había dormido mucho tiempo porque aún había luz natural iluminando la casa, sacó su reloj de bolsillo y calculó que a lo mucho había pasado poco más de una hora desde que la rubia había salido.

Rápidamente fue al armario, se puso sus tres abrigos ahí guardados, uno sobre otro y tomó otros dos de Arturia, cargándolos en uno de sus brazos para dirigirse hacia la puerta de la casa.   

El perro que había estado sentado siguiendo los movimientos de su amo con la vista, se levantó con intenciones de seguirlo pero el hombre lo detuvo, se agachó a su altura y acarició su cabeza.

—No Enkidu, quédate aquí, la traeré pronto te lo prometo, mientras tanto cuida la casa —Le dijo y luego salió dejando a su amigo llorando.

.............

 

Gilgamesh fue a la pequeña caballeriza a lado de la casa y ensilló lo más rápido que pudo a Llamrei, el caballo perteneciente a la rubia de ojos color esmeralda.

Cuando lo sacó, supo que sería complicado hacer que colaborara con él, pues el rubio y el caballo no tenían muy buena relación, de hecho el equino tenía muy mal carácter y nunca había dejado que ese hombre lo montara, siendo Arturia la única capaz de domarlo.

Pero tenía que intentarlo, no tenía otra opción, pues Épica su yegua, estaba preñada, razón por lo que no quería arriesgarla a salir a la tormenta y mucho menos montarla, así que el único caballo disponible era Llamrei.

El primer intento por montar al animal fue un fracaso, resultando en un Gilgamesh tirado en la nieve mientras el caballo regresaba a la caballeriza. El rubio totalmente molesto se levantó y caminó hacia el animal desafiándolo con la mirada en cuanto lo tuvo en frente, luego tomó uno de los abrigos de la rubia que había puesto sobre la silla de montar y se lo mostró.

—Esto es de tu dueña ¿lo reconoces? —preguntó mientras se lo tendía para que lo oliera, captando de inmediato su atención— Arturia esta perdida en la nieve —dijo señalando hacia afuera— sé que no me toleras, pero necesito que me ayudes a buscarla, no puedo perder más tiempo —Su voz se quebró un poco mientras el caballo no hizo ningún movimiento, así que frustrado tomó el otro abrigo de la rubia y caminó hacia fuera, con o sin caballo tenía que apresurarse. Pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que Llamrei lo había seguido y cuando se giró a verlo el animal agacho la cabeza en gesto de aceptación; entonces, con algo de duda se aventuró a montar al equino y éste cooperó, Gilgamesh acarició su crin y le agradeció antes de tomar las riendas y empezar a cabalgar por el camino que había tomado Arturia, al salir de la casa.   

Cabalgó despacio, su casa no estaba a más de veinte minutos a pie del pueblo, no debía tardar mucho en encontrarla, eso es lo que inicialmente había pensado el rubio, hasta que se dio cuenta de que el camino estaba tapizado de una capa de nieve ya bastante gruesa que incluso casi llegaba a las rodillas del caballo.  

Gilgamesh mantuvo el avance del equino lento mientras buscaba a la mujer con la mirada y gritaba su nombre llamándola. La desesperación y la angustia, poco a poco fueron atormentando cada vez más al pobre hombre; la tormenta estaba empeorando, por lo que pronto, por más esfuerzo que pusiera ya no podría distinguir nada que no estuviera a unos pocos metros de él. Además, la temperatura también estaba descendiendo rápidamente, aun con los tres abrigos que traía puestos, el hombre tiritaba y eso le hizo pensar con pesar, que Arturia era más pequeña y delgada que él y que ella sólo se había puesto un abrigo antes de salir de la casa.

En un momento de fragilidad el rubio detuvo a Llamrei y lloró amargamente, sintió como sus lágrimas calientes picaban sus mejillas heladas y como su voluntad era mermada por la impotencia que lo embargaba en aquel momento. 

Sus manos cubrieron su rostro tratando de apaciguar los sollozos que involuntariamente salían de su boca cuando de repente, el caballo relinchó alertándolo. Gilgamesh alzó la vista y vio que a unos cuantos metros adelante, cerca de la acequia, un punto azul, sobresalía en la nieve. 

Sin perder tiempo dirigió al caballo ahí y cuando estuvo cerca, bajó de él para ver más de cerca, reconociendo inmediatamente el gorro del abrigo de su mujer; apresurado se dejó caer sobre la nieve y empezó a cavar con sus manos hasta al fin desenterrarla un poco. Arturia estaba inconsciente, pálida, fría; su nariz y orejas estaban rojas. Con mucho cuidado la sacó de la nieve y la abrazó, luego llevó dos dedos a su yugular, era débil, pero aún tenía pulso, debía llevarla a casa lo antes posible para calentarla.

La cargó firmemente e hizo que Llamrei se inclinara lo más posible para poder montarlo con Arturia en brazos. 

—Vamos a casa —Le pidió al caballo y éste empezó a correr sin necesidad de que el hombre lo guiara; mientras tanto, el rubio cobijó a la mujer con los abrigos que había traído.

Al llegar a la casa, Llamrei se inclinó para dejar bajar fácilmente al hombre con su dueña. Y luego se encaminó solo hacia la caballeriza, mientras Gilgamesh entró apresurado a la casa donde lo recibió un exaltado Enkidu que comenzó a saltar sobre su pierna mientras ladraba, siguiendo a su amo. 

—Espera un poco amigo, necesito calentarla—dijo y luego se movió rápidamente hacia su oficina. 

Todo estaba oscuro, pero aún así se las arregló para poner a Arturia en el sofá y la dejó ahí un momento mientras iba a prender la chimenea, cuando lo logró echó un montón de leña e incluso algunos papeles de su escritorio para avivar el fuego más rápido; luego corrió hacia el dormitorio y tomó todas las mantas que encontró y la bata de dormir de la rubia.    

Al regresar a la oficina, extendió algunas mantas a lado del fuego de la chimenea para después apresurarse hacia la mujer, volvió a sentir su pulso encontrándolo un poco mejor y luego comenzó a desvestirla, pues gracias a la nieve, toda la ropa que traía estaba fría y mojada. Empezó con las botas, las medias y algo captó poderosamente su atención, el talón derecho de la rubia tenía un gran moretón. El hombre alzó una ceja y lo acarició con curiosidad pero luego retomó su actividad sacándole el resto de las prendas, inclusive la ropa interior que también estaba mojada y luego, con cuidado la vistió con su bata.

Acto seguido la cargó para depositarla sobre las mantas y luego, él mismo, se quitó su ropa húmeda quedando solamente en pantalón y camiseta para ir a recostarse a lado de la mujer, cubriéndolos a ambos con las demás mantas, acercando a Arturia lo más posible a él para transmitirle calor.    

.............

 

Pasadas unas horas, la rubia despertó sin lograr distinguir en dónde estaba, se sentía cálida y cómoda, contrastando con los últimos recuerdos que tenía en su cabeza y por un momento pensó que estaba muerta.

—Arturia —Escuchó una voz familiar llamarla y poco a poco se dio cuenta de que estaba en el suelo de la oficina de su casa, junto a la chimenea encendida, rodeada por los brazos de su arrogante esposo quien la miraba angustiado.

—Gil —Intentó hablar pero su voz salió un poco rasposa.

—No te esfuerces —dijo el rubio en voz baja y besó su frente antes de apretar su abrazo. El hombre sintió alivio puro cuando al fin la vio abrir los ojos, ahora mismo sentía que podía deshacerse en agradecimientos al cielo, al infierno, al destino o a lo que fuera que hubiera dejado a su mujer permanecer en el mundo de los vivos junto a él.

—¿Tienes frío? —Le preguntó, a lo que la rubia negó con la cabeza, lo cual alegró al hombre— Por poco te congelas allá afuera, tuve mucho miedo de no encontrarte a tiempo —confesó sin poder evitar que su voz se quebrara— perdóname Arturia, no quise gritarte ni prohibirte salir, debí convencerte de otro modo, perdóname mi amor —dijo sin poder contener más su llanto, escondiendo su rostro en la melena dorada de la mujer.

Pero Arturia negó con la cabeza, se sentía culpable, ella sabía que había actuado mal. 

—No Gil, tú tenías razón, siempre la tienes —Su voz era baja, pero cada vez más clara y al terminar de hablar hundió la cara en el pecho del rubio, sintiendo la suavidad de su camiseta.

—No siempre —Le dijo y luego la separó un poco de él para poder mirarla a los ojos—, te dije que no iba a cuidarte y que no me importaría lo que te pasara, pero estaba equivocado, tremendamente equivocado, lo acepto —El rubio acarició su mejilla aliviándose al ya no sentirla fría y luego siguió hablando— nunca te lo conté, pero... —Hizo una pequeña pausa, preparándose para hablar de algo que no era de su agrado— fue una tormenta de nieve la que se llevó a mis padres cuando yo tenía diez años, por eso me puse tan mal cuando te obstinaste con salir hoy —dijo con un tono de voz frío y sin despegar la mirada de los ojos verdes de Arturia. 

La mujer se sintió conmocionada, ella sabía que el rubio había quedado huérfano cuando era niño, pero nunca se enteró de cómo había ocurrido. El peso de la culpa que sentía desde la disculpa del hombre se incrementó y no atinó a decir nada, así que sólo lo observó, preguntando sin preguntar.     

Gilgamesh parpadeó un par de veces y suspiró pesadamente. 

—Salieron a buscar a uno de los caballos que había escapado de la caballeriza, tenían miedo de que se perdiera en la nieve, pero... ya no regresaron —Su voz se fue apagando— encontraron sus cuerpos hasta la primavera —Terminó y guardó silencio mientras la rubia comenzó a acariciar su espalda en un intento por consolarlo— paso hace mucho, estoy bien ahora —dijo él un poco más tranquilo, pero luego su semblante cambió expresando angustia— pero si te hubiera perdido a ti, nunca me lo hubiera perdonado —dijo y volvió a pegarla a él con ansias, como si algo amenazara con quitársela. El pánico que se había apoderado del rubio mientras buscaba a la ojiverde en la nieve de pronto se escabulló en sus pensamientos de nuevo y se instaló en su mente.   

Arturia respiró profundamente, quería ser el apoyo de su hombre, así que se aclaró un poco la garganta antes de empezar a tranquilizarlo. 

—En realidad creo que no estuve mucho tiempo bajo la nieve, ya venía de regreso del pueblo cuando me desoriente y no pude encontrar el camino, sin darme cuenta me desvié hacia la acequia y resbalé con el agua congelada —El hombre miró a la mujer poniéndole toda su atención— me torcí el tobillo y me dolía al apoyarlo, así que me senté esperando que pasara alguien para pedir ayuda, pero nadie cuerdo saldría con esa tormenta, tal como dijiste —La rubia sonrió brevemente recordando las palabras del hombre—, luego ya no recuerdo mucho, sólo que tenía mucho frío y que pensé que ya no te vería otra vez —dijo con melancolía, recordando como había estado sentada junto a la acequia, intentando no quebrarse, conservando su orgullo hasta el final; abrazándose a sí misma mientras temblando de frío y la tormenta caía, cada vez con mayor intensidad.

La rubia estaba a punto de perderse en sus pensamientos cuando el hombre de ojos bermellón la besó sorpresivamente, sus labios estaban resecos, pero eso poco importaba cuando ambos necesitan sentirse el uno al otro para asegurarse de que estaban bien y a salvo. Gilgamesh presionó su lengua sobre la boca de la mujer pidiendo entrar y ella le concedió su deseo profundizando el contacto.

Los amantes comenzaron a acariciarse mutuamente hasta que la mujer se quejó provocando que él se detuviera mirándola confundido.

—Me duele el tobillo —dijo con la respiración entrecortada haciendo que el rubio recordara lo que había visto al quitarle las botas.

—Tienes un gran moretón ahí, es bueno que te duela, eso quiere decir que tu riego sanguíneo esta bien, pero voy a tener que vendarlo —dijo tranquilo y se levantó para ir en busca de algunos vendajes, no sin antes cobijarla bien.

Cuando regresó, comenzó a tratarle el pie que ahora estaba un poco inflamado, con cuidado iba enredando la venda tratando de no lastimarla. El hombre estaba concentrado en su labor hasta que Arturia carraspeó llamando su atención.   

—Gilgamesh ¿y mi ropa? —preguntó mirándolo, pero el no quitó la vista de lo que estaba haciendo. 

—Estaba mojada —Se limitó a contestar y permaneció serio; él conocía a su mujer y sabía que ella podía ser un poco exagerada respecto al espacio personal y la privacidad aunque su propio bien estuviera de por medio, por eso optó por mostrarse indiferente esperando que la rubia no empezara a reñirlo y para su sorpresa, funcionó, la mujer permaneció en silencio mirando como su esposo le daba las debidas atenciones a su tobillo lastimado.

Cuando hubo terminado, el rubio se acercó a ella. 

—Ahora voy a ir rápido a la caballeriza, tengo que desensillar a Llamrei —Le avisó y besó su mejilla.

Arturia abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—¿Llamrei te dejó montarlo? —preguntó mientras el rubio se ponía sus botas.

—Tiene mal carácter, pero es un caballo noble, creo que ya puedo perdonarlo por preñar a Épica —dijo con buen humor, a lo que su esposa rodó los ojos y rió ligeramente. 

—¡Enkidu! Cuida de Arturia en lo que regreso —ordenó a su amigo y se dirigió hacia la puerta principal.

En un momento, el perro estaba a lado de la rubia. 

—¿Tú también estabas preocupado por mí, Enkidu?—preguntó con voz suave y extendió un brazo para acariciarlo.  

.............

 

Gilgamesh le quitó la silla de montar fácilmente a Llamrei y luego fue a darle un vistazo a Épica que dormía plácidamente. El hombre suspiró sonoramente, se sentía agotado física y mentalmente, pero aún no podía sentirse totalmente aliviado, algo en su mente le provocaba ansiedad, pero no sabía qué era.

Se apoyó en una de las paredes y se llevó una mano a la nuca recapitulando su tortuoso día: Su esposa casi había muerto congelada en la nieve, pero ya estaba a salvo en casa, su tobillo tendría que ser visto por un médico lo antes posible, pero al parecer no era nada más grave que un esguince. También quería que fuera revisada para asegurarse que no había sufrido ningún daño por el frío, aunque ella había dicho que no había estado tanto tiempo en la nieve, lo cual le parecía cierto ya que había tardado casi nada en entrar en calor y recobrarse, pero aún así, no estaba de más asegurarse. 

De repente, el rubio ensanchó los ojos; su mujer había dicho que venía regresando del pueblo cuando no pudo encontrar el camino, pero la respuesta de su amiga cuando había preguntado por ella fue que no había visto para nada a la rubia. "Si no vio a Irisviel como me dijo en la mañana que haría, entonces ¿a dónde fue?", se preguntó el hombre y caminó a paso veloz de regreso a la casa.   

Entró, se quitó las botas y fue a la oficina. 

—Arturia, dijiste que venías de regreso del pueblo —dijo impetuosamente causando que ella lo mirara sorprendida— ¿Fuiste a ver a Irisviel? —preguntó directamente.

La cara de la rubia era de total consternación, abrió la boca para decir algo pero de inmediato la cerró arrepintiéndose. 

—¿Aún queda sopa? Tengo hambre —dijo tratando de sonar tranquila pero el hombre alzó una ceja y luego se arrodilló juntó a ella mirándola fijamente.

—No cambies el tema ¿a dónde fuiste? —preguntó entrecerrando sus ojos rojo oscuro. 

Arturia sabía que cuando el rubio ponía esos ojos ella estaría en problemas si no le decía lo que él quería saber. Cansada, suspiró antes de darle su respuesta.

—Tenía pensado ir a ver a Iri después de ver al Dr. Tohsaka, pero cuando salí de la consulta la tormenta ya era intensa, así que decidí regresar sin pasar a su casa—dijo sosteniéndole la mirada.

Gilgamesh se mostró preocupado. 

—¿Porqué no me dijiste que te sentías mal? —preguntó— ¿Qué tienes? —El hombre estaba asustado, él no había notado nada raro en su esposa.

—Nada —dijo ella desviando la vista. 

—Arturia dime la verdad —pidió el hombre con seriedad y ella volvió a mirarlo. 

—Es la verdad, es lo que me dijo el doctor, dijo que no me pasa nada —contestó un poco molesta.

Gilgamesh se metió bajo las mantas, recostándose a su lado de nuevo.

—Pero ¿qué te hizo ir a verlo? —cuestionó sin dejar de mirar sus ojos verdes. 

La mujer suspiró pesadamente. 

—Pensaba que estaba embarazada —dijo y esperó por la reacción del rubio pero éste se mantuvo estoico y no dijo palabra, así que ella continuó— tengo todos los síntomas y quise salir de la duda lo antes posible, últimamente hago todo sin pensar y estoy muy ansiosa, así que ni siquiera pensé en decirte —dijo apenada— pero Tohsaka dijo que sólo tengo una deficiencia de hierro y que estoy reteniendo líquidos. 

El rubio la miró con atención. 

—Estás enojada —concluyó, a lo que la mujer se puso a la defensiva. 

—Claro que no —dijo y el hombre sonrió. 

—Claro que sí —contestó convencido y luego se echó a reír ante el gesto de disgusto de Arturia.

La mujer tenía el firme deseo de golpear a su marido pero entonces, él la estrechó entre su brazos. 

—Pero ¿porqué fuiste con Tokiomi? siempre nos ha diagnosticado mal, ¿ya olvidaste cuando te recetó dormir con un collar de perlas para curar el insomnio? Fuhahahaha —El hombre reía con fuerza, después del día que había tenido reír lo estaba relajando de sobremanera— no es más que un charlatán —dijo cuando se calmó— mañana traeré a Nightingale para que te revise el tobillo y para que nos saque de dudas —El hombre besó a su esposa y luego se acercó a su oído— y si resulta que Tokiomi tiene razón, voy a ponerme a trabajar para remediarlo de inmediato —dijo con voz sensual, provocando el sonrojo intenso de la rubia que lo alejó un poco de ella. 

—Aún estoy esperando esa sopa Gilgamesh —Fingió enojo, mientras el rubio sonriente se levantaba con rumbo a la cocina.

Cuando se quedó sola en la oficina, suspiró largamente y luego sonrió, agradeciendo lo afortunada que era, pensando que en efecto, su esposo siempre tenia la razón aunque ella jamás lo admitiría de nuevo; recordando como, cuando eran unos años más jóvenes y él le había propuesto matrimonio, ella lo había rechazado diciéndole que nunca la haría feliz, pero el hombre firmemente y con convicción le había dicho que nadie la haría más feliz que él y el rubio había tenido razón.      

 


End file.
